Tianne King
Description Welcome to my Youtube Channel! My name is Tianne King. I'm a Proud Mother of Heaven King, Dancer, Choreographer, Actress, and Model. Also check out our Mommy and Me Channel https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYlxnzSaAn4rxje3wBubNTg Uploads https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJ_Sk6k6UZc 3:38 Beyonce dance. 2 year old kills choreography ! 28M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OhtdlgWnBcI 3:40 2 yr old and her mom ... Kills choreography !!! 2years old ! 8.4M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=47pAVaP_vfs 3:20 Heaven Dances to Beyonce at 2 years old 2.1M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PWjkEM1pd2Y 0:47 Cutest lil girl introducing her self 389K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9lxDyO4312Y 1:39 Choreography to "Body Party" - Ciara 420K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kzi710gHQqE 1:48 3 year old Dance tutorial! HEAVEN BREAKS HER BEYONCE CHOREOGRAPHY DOWN! 2.6M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HEnj0BC11KQ 0:21 DANCE WORKSHOP @ NYC 20K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bsu4fZ0qV5I 2:33 3 YEAR OLD Heaven KING DEBUT on THE Ellen Show 167K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kCzFFNWk6Hg 1:27 Tianne King Speaks 73K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8H-ulYE8Apg 6:29 Heaven Meets Beyoncé 8.5M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uR8HqmABCpA 1:22 Dancer Heaven and her mom update for 2014 105K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOMipoB1gpk 1:06 "Stay" Choreography by Tianne King 73K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vbuNWd7qiss 4:59 Three Year Old Beyoncé Dancer, Heaven on ELLEN! 1.2M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=--sd88g6eXA 15:05 How to Dance Like Tianne and Heaven King: Beyonce "End of Time" 1.4M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1nblzC7ew0I 3:37 Heaven & her mom does the NaeNae and the D-low shuffle 630K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BZu3tW_K9a8 4:36 Heaven Dances Again! 990K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMRkbhsOKSI 2:41 Heaven Talks about Ellen Degeneres 843K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=91W4Dd5xcsM 3:15 Heaven and Tianne King's Mommy and Me Dance Classes! 1.4M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vu-NVonQiuc 0:18 Heaven's Big Surprise 690K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oxmbot2ZGAc 0:46 Heaven talks about her Studio 134K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jw6zPaoWtuY 0:15 Heaven Wants You To Check Out Her Acting Debut in "Broken Tail Light" 752K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yVLq153EH44 3:08 "Broken Tail Light" Starring: Jamie-Lynn Sigler & Heaven King 27M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e24r1ZSRxqk 7:55 The Heaven Show 14M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0q59S1TsZHQ 1:21 HEAVEN KING AND HER MOMS CHOREOGRAPHY TO BO$$ 10M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c2P-UmjCp8I 3:41 Heaven King and Tianne King Freestyle After Hearing Beyonces 7/11 4.2M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1TWIvEyO_5I 2:12 Happy Thanksgiving from Heaven! 364K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L6GEyNBx294 1:41 Heaven Is Thankful For Ellen Degeneres! 254K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZNOiiWPx3Ic 6:02 Heavens Holiday Show! 1M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZSNCA3J_KWc 3:10 Heaven Is BACK! 2M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=inVog4cs_10 3:19 Heaven's Surprise Christmas Gift 1.3M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_riJrU4OJuo 1:34 The Heaven Show-Heaven's Countdown to 2015 600K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Msov6g9zThI 3:08 Tianne and Heaven King Interview w/ The Phil Taitt Show 964K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uBWrpVrazzA 3:13 Silento- Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) #WatchMeDanceOn 209M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_TRvafcqhzc 1:42 Tianne and Heaven King 7/11 5.5M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vybDhF2bONI 11:17 Heaven Beyonce 7/11 Tutorial 11M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s-B4QDszIpU 8:12 Heaven's Birthday 6.4M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BAlEdFNBOy0 4:04 Heaven and Tianne King - A Day in The Life| Behind The Scenes Exclusive! 1.3M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Y8nBCyooRI 2:31 Heaven and Tianne King Gymboree Commercial 497K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XytJd38UBwU 6:25 Heaven King "WIZ HEAVEN" 3.3M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w2jXMzUX0Vo 2:30 Heaven King and Crew - Behind the scenes 466K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jt9t1udhvc4 2:14 How to Whip and Nae Nae like Heaven King 7.7M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a3hW8HYQYEk 5:11 The Making of Heaven's Becky G video 1.2M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fm4f0Ut1JvM 2:32 Heaven King BTS as Misty Copeland 819K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vaXeeeq5QLA 0:31 Mommy and Daughter duo in Cheerios Commercial 690K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nylTHQJsrz4 2:41 Heaven & Crew Party "DJ Lilman – Team Lilman Anthem #LilManDanceOn @DanceOnNetwork" 1M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zvL-GsuiEj8 2:07 Heaven King | iLoveMemphis - Lean & Dabb #LeanDabbDanceOn 17M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XDjjmQi04YM 1:31 Heaven King Formation 10M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xq80D1kpZ6c 3:16 Tianne King Mother's Day Treat 208K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4tlefunjimg 2:02 Heaven King All the Way Up - Fat Joe, Remy Ma #FatJoeDanceOn 4.9M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U4mRzX81pkg 7:21 Heaven Graduates Kindergarten 2.8M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3fwRi1uuG3U 5:54 Heaven Starts First Grade 603K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wB3g1C4VUX8 0:38 Heaven & Tianne Reality Show 176K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KJqmPdBtZjs 0:26 2016 ELECTION 52K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f-caXi7H92U 22:13 Raising Heaven 2.6M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jChd94e82g0 1:32 Heaven and Tianne Rise Up| BTS 66K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=en7JV4pXxVs 4:25 Heaven and Tianne Rise Up 1.8M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7-tirQwabC4 1:05 Rae Sremmurd - Black Beatles #BlackBeatles with Heaven King 132K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9syyBeHymQ 2:53 Dove Love Your Hair 1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1yWueg4zQX8 0:49 Heaven and Tianne King 182K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nP_CXF2cXUE 0:31 The Heaven Show is BACK 139K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TH7QkLSEzbg 22:36 Heaven and Tianne Big Trip 230K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ejTqdqRiUtk 1:25 Hot Topics with T - It's T-Time 25K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ar7AYc0sYPU 8:56 Heaven and Tianne Dance Tutorial - Break a Sweat 728K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u8Q3Rt5d-Aw 14:53 The Heaven Show 2.3M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ymA79oqANLw 8:16 How to make Pizza Bites with Heaven King 305K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JaOalWGv0GA 3:06 Kendrick Lamar "Humble" With Heaven King 1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bY7_nKqvo3Q 2:43 Heaven as Simone Biles (Behind The Scenes) 289K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=alA1JOibxGQ 3:38 Back to School Shopping with Heaven and Tianne 828K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yh_NSVo_1x0 3:56 Heaven King at The Dentist 248K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ptpadKCrwdg 21:06 PIZZA CHALLENGE w/ Heaven King 219K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LXwLRqOWqcY 1:59 WE'RE BACK!!!! 161K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jTyDPS29dtw 1:03 Lemon w/ Pharrell and Rihanna 473K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_aN_uxJuAqI 4:17 Meetings with Heaven 60K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gjWED-YlX_k 7:37 Try Not To Laugh Challenge 1.7M views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nTUAq5MSuQU 2:31 What's My Name - Descendants 2 11M views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oxNGoXEGpHk 5:33 Heaven's Room- Hair Salon 191K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J7-HwlCSlxg 3:27 Bruno Mars and CardiB - Finesse Remix with Heaven King 8.3M views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RDmHDqwnml0 3:38 Challenge- Not My Arms 126K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nQ-5ds6kOyg 9:41 McClure Twins dance with Heaven King 136K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xxttYyzo2QY 8:56 Heaven King Dance Tutorial – Everyone’s Invited!! 651K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IvTHJce8GLk 3:14 Heaven and Tianne Cleaning Dance Challenge! 2.2M views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=loKi7dzjGWA 2:02 Phenomenal Woman | Tianne King 49K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dC3KiHTv2_8 2:39 Back to school 2018 257K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bUU23XCrwHM 1:11 Zedd | In The Middle, Heaven and Tianne King 187K views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U3KcNIey5l4 24:52 Tianne and Heaven POWER 105 Interview BTS 23K views1 week ago Category:Tianne King Category:Videos